American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders
"Chutes and Ladders" is the second episode of season five of the horror anthology series, American Horror Story, which is billed under the heading of "Hotel". It is the fifty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bradley Buecker with a script written by Tim Minear. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 14th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Ned Martel - Co-producer * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Executive producer * Bradley Buecker - Executive producer * James Wong - Executive producer * Jennifer Salt - Executive producer * Tim Minear - Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer * Karen Romero - Co-producer Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "AHS: Chutes and Ladders" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language, sexual situtions and nudity and violence. Intended for true bad-asses only. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 5ATS02. * This episode had a running time of ninety minutes. * This episode had a viewership of 4.06 million people. "Wednesday cable ratings: 'American Horror Story' and MLB lead, plus 'South Park,' 'Teen Mom II'". TV by the Numbers. October 15th, 2015; Porter, Rick. * Actress Angela Bassett is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Lyric Angel is credited as Lyric Lennon in this episode. * Actor Anton Starkman is credited as Anton Lee Starkman in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Evan Peters as James March. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from "Chutes and Ladders", which is a popular board game produced by Milton Bradley in the 1950s. The game is based on an ancient Indian game, originally known as "Snakes and Ladders". Timeline 1904 * A woman named Elizabeth is born. She will one day become a vampire and call herself the Countess. 1925 * James March moves out to the West Coast and begins construction on the Hotel Cortez. He has plans drawn up to include secret passageways, corridors with no exits and mysterious chutes down to a pit in the basement. When the architect questions his design decisions, March stabs him to death. 1930s * James March shoots Miss Evers then commits suicide by slicing his own throat open. * Police investigate the numerous dismembered bodies found in the pit at the Hotel Cortez. 1970s * The Countess becomes the self-styled Queen of Disco. 2015 * Will Drake holds a fashion show at the Hotel Cortez. The Countess takes interest in runway model Tristan Duffy. * James March meets Tristan Duffy for the first time. He demonstrates their shared need for finding new levels of excitement by shooting a young woman in the head. * The Countess Tristan Duffy and turns him into a vampire. He is her new plaything and she discards her previous lover, Donovan. * Lachlan Drake brings Scarlett Lowe to the Hotel Cortez playroom where she reunites with her brother, Holden. Holden doesn't want to leave however. Scarlett takes a picture of him on her cell phone, but the image of Holden is blurry, while the image of Scarlett is clear. * Agnetha dies from blood loss in her cage. Her body is dumped down the chute onto a pile of previous victims. Quotes * James March: Well, I had it all once. Fortune, fame. But nothing satisfied. "To thine own self be true." - Polonius. I'll show you what you've been dreaming of. .... * James March: Pull the trigger and take her last breath. It’s exhilarating. .... * Tristan Duffy: You know what I can't wait for? To hunt Kendall Jenner. Bitch blew me off once at Coachella. Can I kill her? See also External Links References ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories